winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Aphrodite Sweetheart/Archive 15
A sig! And can you publish Bloom, Stella, and Tecna special attacks on Harmonix Heroines? Thanks! ¶Aisha!¶ ~ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz ¶'''The fairy of Waves!¶']' 13:25, March 22, 2013 (UTC)' Well... My dad blocked nick.com so I can't play it... But can you forward it to other users'? Thank you if you do! ¶Aisha!¶ ~ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The fairy of Waves!'¶']' 13:33, March 22, 2013 (UTC)' I love projects. I haven't done one for 2 years :)!! How are your studies? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 00:00, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Bà định làm Hướng đẫn viên à? Tui tưởng bà khoái làm VA mà??? Du lịch thì trước sau gì bà cũng đạp phải HCM thôi! Thì bà cứ đi học ở HCM, sau đó về Nha Trang làm! Hoặc là nếu bà cố gắng thì sẽ có học bổng, và có thể sang Nhật, bik đâu bà sẽ trở thành 1 Vocaloid - CV04 thì sao???? Bà bik rùi mà còn hỏi à? *Troll face* Thì đó, xa gần gì thì cũng phải vào thui Có gì đâu mà bà sợ HCM ghê thế, bộ bà sợ vô gặp The Tailorshop hả? Thui, mún vô hay ko thì tùy bà, tui quan tâm làm gì, tui chỉ mún nói là làm nghề du lịch, thì ko thể nào né đc nó đâu À, thì ra là quản trị, thế thì OK rùi.... Cái đó thì vô phương cứu chữa Cái vụ sig...vô phương cứu chữa Cái đó thì bó tay thiệt, đang tìm method, cứ từ từ Cái đó tui cũng bó tay nốt, bà hỏi tui tui hỏi ai? Đang làm nốt mấy việc chuẩn bị inactive 1 thời gian dài.....có lẽ cho tới hè lun.... That's thoughtful of you :)! Oh wow, in Australia we have a shortage of teachers :P! Well good luck with your studies :)! Mine are okay, just so many tests and exams, I seem to do well even though I don't study. Btw, can you come on Disney Princess chat, I need to tell you something :/ --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:06, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay then! I know you're busy! :) ¶Aisha!¶ ~ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The fairy of Waves!'¶']' 04:06, March 23, 2013 (UTC)' Oh, and how many signature templates can I have? ¶Aisha!¶ ~ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The fairy of Waves!'¶']' 04:08, March 23, 2013 (UTC)' Thanks Rose. You're smart too :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 04:09, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay then...? ♦Bloom♦ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '♦'The Fairy of the Dragon Flame!'♦']' 04:19, March 23, 2013 (UTC)' What do you mean? ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 04:35, March 23, 2013 (UTC)' ? I only have one sig! I just asked FloraEnchantix another one a few seconds ago! (I'm not being rude, and I don't want a fight...) Oh well, forget about it! :) ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 04:42, March 23, 2013 (UTC)' What the... I do not know how that happened. I thought I changed it back to 'Aisha The Fairy of Waves!'??? O_O... Oh well... Never mind! Let's just forget we've ever had a talk about this! ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 04:55, March 23, 2013 (UTC)' :) ¶Aisha¶ [http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/user_talk:NTA65bz '¶'The Fairy of Waves!'¶']' 05:25, March 23, 2013 (UTC)' Can I have more than one signature? --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 09:37, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Cái Appends của Gakupo cực kì hợp vs bài Prisoner Giọng hát tha thiết của Luka làm cho bài Paperplane bùn quá, có thế Luka mới replace Miku trong bài Lá Phong Đỏ chứ! À, chắc là thằng LEON nhét Gakupo vô tù để chiếm trái tim của Luka chứ gì >:o Chậc, phải mách bố Gack! Thằng già này dám đam mê Luka à??? Ừ, chính xác, ngoài ra còn bà Loli, ý lộn Lola nữa http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iUMPYKzk9Lo Nghe đồn là còn.... Hey, I removed the Magic Spells category from most of the pages, but a few were locked. Can you fix those for me? Thanks! WonderBuono! (talk) 03:11, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Just go to the category, all the pages left are the locked ones. WonderBuono! (talk) 03:23, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Ừm, nghe đồn sẽ còn nữa, lần này sẽ đụng cặp Gakupo vs GUMI Thank you for your help! :) WonderBuono! (talk) 03:30, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Awww, that's so sweet! Good to know someone around here appreciates me. XD WonderBuono! (talk) 03:36, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Well thanks, I really appreciate that. :) I know this wiki has a lot of vandals (and sometimes just plain bad editors...), and a lot of times I get discouraged, but I'll try to help a little more around here. (but I don't always have a ''lot of time since I'm also an editor on another large, active wiki, and it's possible that I'll be an admin over there very soon) WonderBuono! (talk) 03:41, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Yep, that's a good motto! Always stay positive! WonderBuono! (talk) 03:52, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Ờm, chính nó đó, nhìn teen hơn Luka nhìu CUL thì tui bik, nhưng ko bik hát có hay ko đặng mua Thấy Luka bị thương lập tức đem cá ngừ tới cho ăn, ko tốt bụng chứ là gì??? Có 2 template rời hà còn mấy còn lại là MediaWikis Nói chung cứ add mấy cái đó vào wiki dùm tui, cái nào thấy có rùi thì replace hết nhe It a deal! Đây, quà cảm ơn Yeah... sorry if I buged you. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 12:16, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose thank you, I should let you know Tecna's Beyond Wide spell is actually called Neon Splice (Bnickg (talk) 15:42, March 24, 2013 (UTC)) http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/User:Calianalegusta Another crazy user, block her please Modules của Luka có rất là hìu module đẹp, như Module Flower nè, Module Eternal White nè..... Nhớ cái link Project DIVA mấy bữa trước tui đưa hem? Bản PC đó! Nè nè, kiếm mối nha, ai chê Gakupo chưa? Ai bôi bác gì chưa? Trời ơi, chạm tự ái nha, bà bik hình nào đẹp chỉ coi, mệt, tìm cả ngày thấy có hình đó ngầu hà Haizz, mình thật là bất tài tui thấy hình đó dễ làm, nhìn khá tốt, nên tui chọn Hơiz, thôi, tui thôi vụ này Chậc, sắp hết giờ nghỉ trưa rùi, thôi, tạm biệt con, Bụt đi đê! http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/108.56.233.79 Lại thêm 1 thằng khùng nữa, block giùm nhe Đơn giản là tui khoái mấy cái chuyện có chút kinh dị như vậy Umm.. Rose, can you please unlock Desiyree's gallery? And can I change Mason's photos on the Magical Adventure page? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 14:13, March 26, 2013 (UTC) So I hate to bring this so suddenly up to you... but there is an Admin Election... for temporary Admins... since a lot of us admins... except you and Fatimah... are inactive :p I know I should've discussed this with you, but I am going on vacation in a couple of days, so I had to set up a page right away.... so ya... Please check it out: Admin Election 2013 :) Kay :3, oh and thanks for taking over this wikia, I appreciate it... A LOT :D :D :D Hi Rose :)! How are you? I just wanted to let you know, Sorrel opened the administrator elections :)! I wonder who will win because I think it will be really close! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:01, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay :)! I suggested the election, because I think elections make things a bit more competitive, but they're also really exciting :)! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 09:41, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Btw, how's the weather in Viet Nam? Australia is getting colder ready for Winter :)! I can't wait because Winter is also my birthday! --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 10:09, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Là sao bà? À, tui xin lỗi, vừa message bà xong, kéo xuống xem coi có lỗi chính tả nào ko, gặp cái mess của nó, hôm đã nói nó rùi, hôm nay lại nữa, nóng máu, nên làm điều mình ko nên làm, thui, tui xin lỗi nghen admin can you tell me and show me how to make a talkbox thanks dear friend your really helpful!shizuka45 16:50, March 27, 2013 (UTC) rose please come back please show me how to make a talkbox please i beg you please Ah the taking over, I meant watching over this wiki :x. I know my leave was very sudden and such, but you were able to continue to keep the wiki in order and successful :D And yes, you can comment on the nominees :) I shall soon read over the comments, once I get through all my other shnatiginz :p! Ừm, chậc, cuối cùng cũng có cái Admin Election..... Hey Rose , Flora's Sirenix spell Gaia's Defense is really called Goddess Defense can u unlock it so I can change the name or can u change it plz (Bnickg (talk) 02:01, March 28, 2013 (UTC)) Hi Rose ^^! How are you?? :3 ♥ 05:00, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Done! Now you can read it :D! Sorry if it took so long, I can't remember things what I've done in the previous months =]]! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:24, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I feel a little excited and a little sad. IDK why too... ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:46, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Yep! I've read it. And I think that episode 26 might be similar to the third season finale. Tritannus becames a furious beast and Valtor becomes a demon. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 05:54, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I know. But let's forget about that... Btw, has the nineteenth episode aired yet? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:03, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I found a title picture for the Secret of the Lost Kingdom. It's already posted here and we need one left. Anywho, can you unlock the pages I've sent to you? (previous message) ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:09, March 28, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Me too :D! I sometimes forget things =]]! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:15, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I don't even know my own blood type =]]! But my mother said my blood type was A or either B. I didn't know that the blood type "O" is also forgetable. We didn't studied about that! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:22, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I know. I've studied about that. Good thing I still remembered that! Btw, you can lock Diaspro's Gallery now. I'm still working on the pages I've asked you to unlock. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 06:34, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks for warning me :) --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:49, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Btw, could you please remove the content from this page. A wikia contributer put a rude comment on the page. --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:32, March 28, 2013 (UTC) You're Welcome. Btw, check your deviantART :)! Also, can you come on Winx Club Fanon chat :)? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 12:57, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Tui nghĩ lại rùi, có lẽ tui ko nên làm 1 admin, bởi vì công việc và tính tình của tui ko hợp, đợi lúc khác tui sẽ request tui nghĩ là tui request làm rollback là đủ rùi, vậy giờ tui xóa cái request của tui hén? Từ khi nào bà ham nói English thế, đc, đã thế tui chẳng xài tiếng Việt làm gì nữa Yeah, i'll erase it! Có bật cái Unikey lên cũng làm biếng, có gì đâu, thấy mình đếch đủ tư cách nữa thì erase, ko đc à, có gì để tui nói vs Sorrie! Done editing in those pages! You can lock them now, Rose :D. And can you please unlock Bishop's gallery? I just have to add a category. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 17:00, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Rose (Bnickg (talk) 21:25, March 28, 2013 (UTC)) Yep! I just ate my lunch :D! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 04:55, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Rose. Have you ever watched Round the Twist? --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 05:13, March 29, 2013 (UTC) http://winx.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wiki-wordmark.png Protect nó đi, nếu ko thì mấy đứa vandals khôn khôn sẽ phá nó đó Tự làm hả? Did you make the new logo/wordmark? It looks awesome! --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 06:49, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :3!! I'm pretty good, thanks for asking ^^!! Btw, did you read new Winx Comic book, Forbidden Magic?? 08:32, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Ừa, ko có chi the problem is i need some but dont know how to make one please can you teach me and make me one thnx!bloomcool:) (talk) 11:08, March 29, 2013 (UTC) i am a bit new sorryi dont know how to go on the main pagebloomcool:) (talk) 11:15, March 29, 2013 (UTC) well thenbloomcool:) (talk) 11:19, March 29, 2013 (UTC) The season just finished airing here in Malaysia. ;) I'm loving it. I'm wasting my time rewatching all the episodes. XD The last episode is so *screams*. I won't spoil ya though. But if want to speed up watching you can check it out on Youtube. But it's all in Malay. :-/ Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 11:25, March 29, 2013 (UTC) i dont know whats happening i cant see your messagesbloomcool:) (talk) 11:29, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hehe~ Malay is... pretty tricky even for me. But I find their dub voices funny XD especially Fang's. Fun Fact: Fang's Malay voice actor is the same as Boboiboy's English voice actor which is Wong Wai Kay. Which episode are you at now? Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 11:37, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Rose,would u mind to join the chat in D.Princess? L U V 11:38, March 29, 2013 (UTC) i cant find it:(i am the baddest girl ever everybody hates me:(bloomcool:) (talk) 11:38, March 29, 2013 (UTC) thnks you very much true friend!!!!:)and one thing why did you block me before i didnt say rude to your pics i dont understand friend please i dont i have checked but dont know:( how can you create a page and what is that open empty page tempplate-gets confused- ok first i have to create a page but how?bloomcool:) (talk) 12:00, March 29, 2013 (UTC) i dont know whtas wrong with s stupid kindle nevermind thenbloomcool:) (talk) 12:04, March 29, 2013 (UTC) i mean how do you create a page?bloomcool:) (talk) 12:06, March 29, 2013 (UTC) name darcy sig witch and colour pink text colour black and the pic in the which she has put her hands up i gave you the info of my template please make itbloomcool:) (talk) 12:33, March 29, 2013 (UTC) BTW, WinxLover12 requests for you to unlock episode 520 page so they can edit the sypnosis. If you need them to be more specific, I can ask :)